Reunion Ancestral
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Alfredo Bahva tenía todo, dinero, mujeres, fama. Aún así sentía que algo faltaba. En especial con esa vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que tiene el derecho, como el rey de todos ellos, de devolver a su precioso Hades a casa. Precuela de Volver al Inicio
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion Ancestral  
Por Ran Mouri**

**Capítulo Uno**

Alfredo Nicollo Bahva siempre había sido un hombre alegre. Como único hijo de un famoso cineasta italiano y heredero de su vasta fortuna, el joven rubio sabía que lo tenía todo. Las revistas de farándula europeas siempre lo votaban uno de los solteros más codiciados del continente y mas allá, las mujeres se arrojaban a sus pies con desesperación, el dinero fluía en su cuenta bancaria como el agua de una vertiente.

Y aun así el poderoso heredero italiano siempre tenía un vacio oscuro e insatisfecho en el pecho, algo que lo hacía pedir a gritos por más, más calor humano, más contacto, más pieles pegadas a la suya, más lujos. Mas de todo! Sin embargo, ese vacío nunca se llenaba. Sus sueños estaban llenos de pequeñas y pálidas manos, de hermosos ojos mirándolo con deseo, de tardes de pasión junto a sus amantes junto al océano, rodeados de los más hermosos jardines.

Cuando las mujeres dejaron de satisfacerle le siguieron los hombres; actores, cantantes y estrellas del mundo entero pasaron por su lecho, su pequeña villa en la playa vio desfilar a los seres más hermosos del mundo.

Ninguno logró calmar el ardiente deseo del rubio.

"Donde estas!!" gritaba en las noches, su cuerpo envuelto en sus sabanas, retorciéndose entre sueños. "Por qué ya no me quieres! Vuelve a mí!"

Un par de juguetones ojos centelleantes lo observaban en esos sueños. Una risita cantarina que lo volvía loco de ansias. Pero cada vez que sus manos se acercaban a su hermoso sueño, este solo se dedicaba a reír y a alejarse unos pasos más. Siempre escondido entre las sombras, siempre presto a continuar el tortuoso juego.

"No esperaras que te deje atraparme, hermanito?" susurraba esa voz tan seductora. "Tienes que hacer un mayor esfuerzo, después de todo, me lo debes!"

Y aquella figura misteriosa se desvanecía abrazada en las olas del mar.

Alfredo siempre despertaba enojado tras ese sueño en particular y si bien jamás se lo confesaría a sus psiquiatras y terapeutas, la peor parte de todo el sueño era su amante escogiendo al mar por sobre él.

Era inconcebible!

"Te voy a encontrar!" se decía cada mañana, observando la ciudad. "Y no te me volverás a escapar, preciosura."

Tal vez de haber puesto más atención a sus sueños, tal como su psiquiatra le había recomendado, aquel día Alfredo habría dormido mejor, tal vez incluso su elusivo amante nocturno habría aceptado compartir el lecho con él. Tal vez entonces no se habría distraído tanto, aquella agradable mañana de primavera, mientras bebía un café, caminaba por la calle, oía música en su teléfono celular y, además de todo eso, trataba de leer el periódico.

"Uh?" Había murmurado para sí mismo con la plástica taza de café sujeta con los dientes. "Esa no es Saori Kido?"

En efecto la famosa heredera japonesa que parecía estar disfrutando de su bebida en un pequeño café del puerto, con nada más ni nada menos que el magnate portugués Julián Solo.

"Esto es increíble!" gruñó Alfredo. "He tratado de tener una audiencia con esa maleducada mocosa japonesa por meses y siempre me rechaza! Y a ese hippie le dedica toda su atención." Alfredo siempre le había tenido rencor a Julián Solo, a pesar de no conocerlo de nada.

El joven portugués era su mayor rival en las listas de solteros codiciados europeos, y si bien las revistas italianas y francesas siempre lo escogían a él como el mejor del año, las revistas inglesas y alemanas siempre escogían a solo. Además de que los socios de negocios que encontraba nunca dudaban de sacar el dichoso temita en las fiestas.

"Que curioso, querido Alfredo, el joven Solo y tu son tan diferentes y aun así ni siquiera son amigos?"

Claro que eran diferentes! El adoraba la buena vida, las hermosas mujeres y los adorables jovencitos, el vino de calidad, las fiestas hasta el alba, bailar de forma frenética en un nido de cuerpos bellos y sudorosos. La vida en general para un joven de apenas veinte años como él.

Julián Solo había sido igual en su juventud, era caprichoso, desenfrenado, adoraba las mujeres y vivir con estilo.

Y unos meses luego de cumplir los 16 años… todo cambió.

El joven portugués comenzó a donar el dinero de sus juergas a la caridad y las asociaciones de protección marítima. Dejó las fiestas por los estudios y el trabajo social.

Incluso se había salido de su ocupada agenda de negocios para ayudar a reconstruir Lisboa tras el diluvio de ese año.

La prensa adoraba recordarle eso a las masas cada vez que una noticia sobre el joven millonario salía al aire.

El hombre era un puto santo altruista, y todo por un poco de lluvia.

Las mujeres adoraban su carácter austero y amable.

Los hombres sentían orgullo y respeto por su porte señorial.

Las adolecentes chillaban maravilladas por sus ojitos melancólicos que parecían siempre buscar un rostro en particular en la multitud.

El muy maldito era popular y amado, y aun así no lo disfrutaba!!! El solo pensarlo volvía loco a Alfredo!

Con cautela no muy propia de él se acercó a la pareja que parecía estarse despidiendo. Saori guardaba unos papeles en un elegante portafolio mientras Julián disfrutaba su taza de chocolate.

"Ja!" susurró Alfredo. "Ese maldito monje ni siquiera toma café, que infantil."

"Entonces te enviaré los papeles esta noche cuando vuelva a Grecia," sonrió Saori, tomando la mano de Julián en la suya propia.

El joven le sonrió ampliamente y beso su mano con galantería.

"Tómate tu tiempo, querida Saori, solo con que me hayas dado este regalo me siento satisfecho," dijo alegremente. Saori rió por un momento, cubriendo su boca con una servilleta.

Alfredo apretó los puños.

Ese par se veían tan podridamente felices!

"Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti tener esas necesidades, esos anhelos de ver a esa persona y saber que no puedes acercarte, no puedes quererlos como siempre, no puedes… abrazarle…" murmuró ella. "Así que cuando quieras, haremos negocios y yo lo traeré convenientemente como mi adorable guardaespaldas y fetiche."

Julián rió por lo bajo, imaginándose lo que diría la prensa de Saori y su apuesto acompañante.

"Posiblemente seremos un trío en alguna secreta aventura sexual, tú, yo y tu precioso guardaespaldas menor de edad," exclamó con buen humor. Alfredo tenía las orejas al rojo vivo oyendo semejante conversación. En primer lugar La idea de Solo, Kido y un tercero, un menor, en una orgia no le parecía tan despreciable como debería, y en segundo lugar… Julián Solo también estaba esperando a una persona especial, también sentía ansias en las noches por tener a esa persona en sus brazos.

Era casi como él.

La única diferencia es que Saori Kido había encontrado a esa persona y se la llevaba con regularidad, por lo que podía deducir, para que Julián tuviese íntimos encuentros lejos de la prensa.

Alfredo no podía creerlo.

El amante secreto de Julián Solo, un empleado de Saori Kido.

Tenía que llamar a la prensa inmediatamente.

"Lamento la demora, Saori-san!" llamó una tercera voz que hizo voltear a Alfredo y palidecer. "Ara? Julián-san ya se va?"

"Lamento decir que si," respondió Julián observando al muchacho con deseo y melancolía. "Fue muy agradable compartir este momento con los dos."

"Ah! Lo mismo dijo, Julián-san!" exclamó un muchachito notoriamente menor que Saori o Julián, según Alfredo podía ver, con el cabello y los ojos verdes, y la piel más hermosa y pálida que el italiano jamás hubiese visto. Su voz era suave, cantarina, y llenaba un pequeño hueco en el corazón de Alfredo que no sabía que podía llenarse antes.

Y la forma adorablemente incomoda en la que lucía su traje negro de guardaespaldas, se notaba que aquel niño no estaba acostumbrado a vestir así.

"Muy bien, Andromeda-kun, cuídate mucho, ojala nos veamos el próximo mes," rió Julián acariciando el cabello del muchacho.

Andromeda-kun ladeo la cabeza visiblemente confundido.

"El próximo mes?" preguntó.

Saori decidió que ya era hora de interrumpirlos antes que Julián hiciese algo de lo que ambos se podían arrepentir.

"El próximo mes," explico. "Es el cumpleaños número 21 de Julián y tengo que asistir a su fiesta."

"Lo haces sonar como si fuese una obligación," suspiró Julián.

"… por lo mismo," prosiguió Saori como si nunca hubiese sido interrumpida. "Deberíamos hablar con Shaka a ver si te da permiso de acompañarme, no crees, Shun?"

"Aahhh," suspiró Alfredo acercándose un poco más para ver mejor a ese muchacho. "Que dulce nombre tiene, Shun Andrómeda, será griego? Parece japonés…"

Shun bajo la vista, su rostro completamente teñido de rojo.

"No lo sé, señorita Saori, mi maestro Shaka no estará feliz de que pierda tanto entrenamiento, usted sabe como es."

Saori observó al muchacho un segundo, callada, luego notó la expresión de cachorro apaleado de Julián y suspiró.

"Déjame a Shaka a mí, Shun," dijo finalmente con una animosa sonrisa. "Si Julián-kun nos está invitando a los dos, seria descortés no ir. No crees?""

Shun observó los esperanzados ojos azules del joven portugués y su rubor aumento en intensidad.

"Si usted insiste, Saori-san…" susurro apenado. "Será un placer para mi asistir a su cumpleaños, Julián-san."

Julián puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Shun y se acercó peligrosamente, en la opinión de Saori y de Alfredo, a su rostro.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Andromeda-kun, prometo esta vez no hacer nada terrible como encadenarte a la playa o… no sé."

Shun sonrió.

"Encerrarme en uno de los pilares?" dijo el jovencito, divertido.

Saori tosió bruscamente, tomando la mano de Shun y separándolo de Julián.

"Shun, que tal si vas por el auto?" dijo con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. Julián frunció el ceño.

"Ah, claro señorita Saori, en seguida!" respondió el caballero, y con una reverencia respetuosa hacia los dos, salió corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento.

"Te dije, nada de acercarte mucho!" siseó Saori, frunciendo el ceño tanto como Julián.

"No puedo evitarlo!" le reclamó él. "Lo he estado buscando toda mi vida! Son esos ojos los que me plagan el sueño! Son sus manos las que quiero tener en las mías!! Dioses! Si pudiera embotellaría el olor de su cuerpo y lo esparciría por mi casa para que siempre oliese a él! No puedes mantenernos separados, Saori! Si en vez de nosotros fuesen Apolo y tú sabes perfectamente que no los mantendríamos aparte!"

La mujer suspiró pesadamente.

"Lo sé! Claro que lo sé!" respondió ella. "Pero no quiero que lo lastimes, tengo miedo de que… bueno, de que deje de ser mi Shun y se vuelva algo más. No me lo perdonaría nunca si al estar contigo… lo perdemos."

"Sigues siendo una pequeña caprichosa, Saori," suspiró Julián peinándose levemente con los dedos. "No puedes retenerlo siempre a tu lado, en algún momento querrá su libertad."

Saori se cruzo de brazos con un infantil puchero.

"Es Andrómeda, ahora me pertenece, y si no se acuerda que puede irse siempre será parte de mi familia, Julián," gruñó ella. "Deberías agradecer que te deje verlo, si fuera por los demás ni siquiera sabría que existes."

Alfredo pudo notar como Julián quería estrangular a Saori, y sin razón aparente, también él quería dañar a la heredera caprichosa que mantenía tan vigilado a ese dulce angelito.

"Nos veremos en un mes, Saori, y espero que él venga a verme. Sabes que los términos de nuestra tregua se basan en que pueda verlo al menos una vez al mes."

Saori tragó duramente pero asintió.

"Nos veremos en un mes, Julián."

Julián se preparaba para irse, al igual que Saori, cuando Alfredo ya no pudo soportar un segundo más de incertidumbres y preguntas y se abalanzó calle arriba antes que ninguno pudiese abandonar el pequeño café.

"Esperen un minuto los dos! Par de pervertidos! Se puede saber qué rayos hacen tratando a-" tenía un argumento muy poderoso, también un discurso caballeresco para proteger al inocente muchacho.

Pero claro, su propia ira, mas la taza de café aun entre sus dientes, el periódico a medio abrir en sus manos, y el hecho de que realmente nunca prestaba la suficiente atención cuando cruzaba la calle, hicieron de él una presa fácil para un elegante convertible rojo que en ese momento salía del estacionamiento.

"Cuidado!" exclamo la voz del angelito al bolate.

Alfredo no sintió nada cuando el automóvil lo golpeo en el costado y lo mandó volando a veinte metros más allá. El rubio cerró los ojos, listo para experimentar un impacto de muerte, o al menos perder la movilidad del cuello hacia abajo, lo había visto con otros millonarios, no podías ser hermoso, talentoso y exitoso por mucho tiempo sin que la suerte te diese una mala pasada.

Era el balance de todas las cosas.

Justo cuando el suelo se acercó a su cuello, y Alfredo estaba seguro que se lo partiría en dos, un par de delgados y delicados brazos lo sostuvieron con una fuerza sobre humana.

"Se encuentra bien!?" preguntó una voz llena de la más dulce preocupación. Alfredo abrió los ojos y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de su pequeño ángel. Tan hermoso, tan familiar.

"Al fin te encontré, mi elusivo angelito," murmuró el rubio antes de perder la conciencia. Le importaba un comino que Julián Solo también quisiese a su dulce angelito greco-japonés, o que Saori Kido poseyese un título de propiedad sobre el muchacho.

Había encontrado a su elusivo amante en sueños, y nunca, jamás lo dejaría irse de nuevo.

**Continuará.**

**  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bien, aqui tienen la pequeña precuela/fic hermano de "Volver al Inicio" tambien esta basado en un fic que tenía hace mucho tiempo y que por razones de fuerza mayor tuve que abandonar. Un beso grande, y ojala alguien adivine que esta pasando, esa persona en particular se ganará un one-shot a pedido 9w9 besos y por favor manden sus comentarios.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 21

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Calibri; mso-font-alt:"Century Gothic"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Cuando Alfredo pudo finalmente recobrar la conciencia, supo que estaba en una cama de hospital bastante modesta pues su piel, acostumbrada al algodón egipcio, sentía un escozor casi insoportable.

Un tubo bastante molesto estaba pegado a su nariz, pero le proveía delicioso aire limpio a su adolorido pecho, así que no se iba a quejar mucho por el tubo.

El sol le caía directamente en una pierna, y tenía calor, pero tampoco se iba a quejar por el sol, le gustaba el sol. Era un buen sol.

Y una manito pequeña y suave como la porcelana más fina se había posesionado de la suya propia y periódicamente le acariciaba el brazo y el dorso de la mano.

"Señor Bahva!" lloriqueaba una voz. "Despierte por favor! Lo siento tanto, yo no quería, señor Bahva."

Oh, su nombre nunca había sonado tan dulce como en aquel momento.

"Pequeño…" susurró Alfredo abriendo los ojos. "Estás aquí conmigo…"

"Obvio que sí, señor Bahva, yo lo atropellé. No podía dejarlo solo!" lloriqueó Shun al ver a su víctima despierto. "Por favor perdóneme señor Bahva, juro que fue sin intensión."

Alfredo jamás había estado tan cerca de morir, ni tampoco tan cerca de un sueño encarnado como lo era aquel muchachito que sostenía entonces su mano.

Tal vez había sido la adrenalina en su cuerpo al ver a su rival y a la malcriada señorita Kido hablando de su angelito como si fuese un pedazo de carne. O tal vez era una parte retorcida y caprichosa suya que le suplicaba en su mente que tomase al pequeño, se convirtiese en águila y volase muy lejos, donde nadie pudiese separarlos.

Por supuesto, la parte más lógica de su cerebro le hacía entender fácilmente que él no podía convertirse en águila, y por lo mismo tendría que contratar un jet privado para huir con su elusivo amorcito.

"Andromeda-kun," susurró suavemente Julián. "Que tal si vas por los doctores mientras yo vigilo a Alfredo?"

Alfredo pudo notar que el pequeño parecía inseguro.

"Seguro, Julián-san?" preguntó, confirmando las sospechas de Alfredo de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

"Seguro, Andromeda-kun, Alfredo y yo somos mejores amigos, de seguro no pasará nada."

Alfredo quiso golpear a ese maldito portugués engreído.

MEJORES AMIGOS!?!?! SI APENAS SE TOLERABAN A LA HORA DE HACER NEGOCIOS!!

Una vez Shun abandonó la habitación, Alfredo pudo sentir algo, no sabía qué, pero que lo amenazaba de muerte sin emitir palabras y apretaba su pecho con la fuerza de todos los océanos…

… y parecía venir justo de Julián Solo.

"Escúchame bien, Bahva," gruñó el otro joven. "Aléjate de Shun ahora mismo o no respondo."

"Que-?" tosió el rubio.

"No me vengas con esas tonterías, hermano," exclamó Julián tomando a Alfredo del cuello con fuerza. "Yo lo vi primero, hemos estado juntos desde siempre, y siempre yo… llego… primero, al carajo lo que quieras o lo caprichitos de niño mimado que se te ocurran, esta vez ya no eres el menor y eso te quita la ventaja. Esta vez seremos uno, y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo."

Algo en el interior del italiano ardía con la fuerza de mil soles, era como si todo su ser se revelara contra la idea de dejar al pobre muchacho, su dulce angelito de sueños, con el mojigato de Julián Solo. Especialmente con su forma extraña de hablar y actuar. Como si se conocieran, como si tuviese el derecho de tratarlo así.

"Como te… atreves!" siseó Alfredo.

Julián solo ensanchó su sonrisa retorcida.

"Ni Saori ni tu se van a interponer en mi camino esta vez, ella cree que tiene la victoria asegurada, pero no se ha dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle." Acto seguido, Julián tomo su teléfono y le mostró a Alfredo una fotografía de su casa, en particular una repisa, donde una fila de vasijas antiguas descansaban una junto a la otra a la luz del sol. "Esta vez, los tengo en mis manos, sus poderes, sus esencias, nadie se va a interponer entre nosotros esta vez."

Tal vez Julián no debió actuar así en ese momento, tal vez debió ser más diplomático con el otro millonario. Tal vez, incluso, debió cerrar la puerta con llave antes de amenazarlo. Todos esos tal vez lo seguirían durante las siguientes noches, cuando se preguntase que había hecho mal, estando solo, abandonado en su cama, sin poder dormir como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Pero en ese momento su cabeza no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo. En ese preciso momento era su corazón, con siglos de rencor y pánico de perder por segunda vez, lo que dominaba sus acciones. En ese momento, no tenía consciencia del desenlace que le traerían sus acciones.

Por eso no contestó su teléfono cuando sus criados llamaron horrorizados para informarle, de manera urgente, que una de las vasijas de su colección había sido alcanzada por un rayo. Sí, literalmente un rayo en plena tarde de primavera, con un cielo totalmente despejado, había caído de la nada y había hecho añicos una de sus preciadas vasijas antiguas de colección.

Las mismas que no dejaba tocar a nadie.

De haber contestado esa llamada en vez de seguir amenazando al joven Alfredo Bahva, habría tomado precauciones, habría tomado a Shun en sus brazos y se lo habría llevado lejos, al fondo del océano de ser necesario.

Pero no lo hizo.

Jamás contestó la llamada.

Por lo mismo, fue pillado de sorpresa cuando las ventanas del pequeño cuarto de hospital se abrieron de golpe. Y la mano de Shun en su hombro para alejarlo del joven herido en la cama.

"Julián-san!" exclamó Shun, que en ese momento había entrado con el doctor. "Que es lo que está haciendo! Contrólese por favor!!" Julián no quería soltar a su presa, no quería darle oportunidad a ese maldito mocoso malcriado, pero el dulce cosmos de Shun había inundado la habitación, una clara advertencia.

Y quien podía mantenerse lucido ante ese hermoso cosmos?

Ciertamente no él.

"Andromeda-kun," susurró suavemente, una sonrisa tierna estrechándole los labios. "Solo estábamos jugando, te dije, somos amigos y yo-"

"No me venga con mentiras, Julián-san! Usted y Saori-san creen que soy un niño tonto, pero no es así!" reclamó Shun, regañando al joven con su dedo índice. Julián casi se derrite al ver a su pequeño angelito de la muerte en esa actitud.

"Tu dedo, precioso," susurró Alfredo desde su cama, atrayendo la atención de Shun.

"Señor Bahva, se encuentra bien?" exclamó el muchacho con preocupación. El rubio sonrió levemente, acariciando la cabeza del caballero de Andrómeda tiernamente.

"Puedes ser el más joven, puedes ser el más pequeño, incluso puedes ser un bebé, pero con ese dedo tuyo, no hay quien no te respete, querido hermano."

Y sin darle tiempo a Shun para cuestionar semejante comentario. El rubio tomo al muchachito en sus brazos y le dio un sonoro y apasionado beso en los labios. Dejando que sus manos recorriesen ese pequeño cuerpecito que tanto había extrañado.

"ALFREDO!" gruñó Julián, elevando su cosmos.

El rubio se limito a sonreírle al otro dios.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, querido hermano Poseidón, espero no te moleste que me haya escapado de tu tonta galería de tesoros, pero como podrás ver, nuestro hermano mayor y yo tenemos una pequeña charla pendiente."

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres**

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en toda la habitación. Alfredo seguía besando a Shun, introduciendo su lengua en aquella dulce boquita, tan sabrosa como la recordaba.

Julián permanecía en shock a su lado, dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado él mismo.

Shun seguía en los brazos de Alfredo, con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos tiesas en los hombros del rubio.

"Shun?" llamó alguien súbitamente mientras un hombre entraba a la habitación. "Saori dijo que habías atropellado a alguien y…"

Julián palideció aún más.

Los ojos de Shun se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que lograba liberar su boca de la de Alfredo.

"NIISAAAAAAAN!" chilló tratando de soltarse justo cuando Ikki entró en la habitación.

El cosmos del fénix invadió el pequeño cuarto al mismo tiempo que sus poderosas manos alejaban al pobre Shun del pervertido rubio que lo había acosado tan vilmente.

"QUE CREES QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANITO!" rugió Ikki. Alfredo, en ningún momento dispuesto a dejar ir a su precioso angelito, se puso de pie en su cama (a modo de quedar más alto que ese gigante fortachón) y señaló a Ikki con el dedo.

"TÚ QUIÉN CREES QUE ERES, ASQUEROSO MORTAL!" respondió el rubio, listo para freír a ese impertinente santo. Poseidón se quedó mirando a ambos hombres pelear mientras Shun lloraba amargamente en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Sabía perfectamente que Alfredo podía hacer añicos a Ikki con un sólo dedo, y tal vez, pensó, debería dejarlo, el hermanito sobre protector de Andrómeda era la principal razón por la que debían de reunirse con Saori de chaperona.

Pero, otro lado de su cerebro argumentó, si Ikki muriese y no pudiese regresar del infierno (dudaba mucho que los jueces del inframundo lo dejasen salir esta vez) Shun se pondría triste, tan triste que sería absolutamente capaz de ir por él al otro mundo, posiblemente los santos de Atena pensarían que Hades estaba tratando de poseer al pequeño santo de Andrómeda una vez más y lo impedirían, pero para entonces Shun ya se habría dado cuenta de que Julián tenía tanto sus memorias como sus poderes de dios y lo odiaría por no haber salvado a su maravilloso y precioso Ikki cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Hmmm deshacerse de la molesta presencia de Ikki pero ganarse el odio de Shun, o salvar a ese pajarraco y tener la gratitud de su amado.

No era tan difícil como parecía.

"Alfredo," intervino Julián finalmente, poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven italiano para detenerlo. "Te presento a Ikki, santo de Atena del Fénix y el hermano mayor de Andrómeda."

Alfredo observó a ambos muchachos con ojos llenos de desconfianza.

"Ajá, y a mí que me importa que este santo ridículo… espera… angelito, tú eres el santo de Andrómeda?!" chilló de repente.

Shun asintió con timidez.

"Y esta bestia…" el rubio tragó duramente, volteando hacia Julián. "Hermanos? Hermanos hermanos? Qué tan hermanos?"

El magnate portugués se encogió de hombros.

"Mismos padres, sangre, carne, cosmos, casa y apellido, hasta viven uno junto al otro en el santuario," explicó. Alfredo cayó de rodillas en su cama.

"Como pudiste…!"

Julián suspiró pesadamente, dándole la espalda a Alfredo. "Ikki-san, Andrómeda-kun, es mejor que se vayan, mi pobre amigo está desorientado por el golpe, espero lo disculpen."

Ikki gruñó por lo bajo.

"Que no se vuelva a acercar a mi hermano," advirtió el fénix antes de tomar a su hermanito menor de la mano y llevárselo del hospital, era hora de que ambos volviesen a Grecia con sus respectivos maestros.

Alfredo los vio marcharse con melancolía.

Julián por su parte se acomodó en un pequeño sillón junto a la cama del otro dios y contó mentalmente los segundos que le tomaría reaccionar a su hermano menor.

5… 4 … 3 … 2 ……………………….

"COMO SE LE OCURRE A NUESTRO POBRE HERMANO SER TAN PEQUEÑO Y ADORABLE Y TENER UN PUTO HERMANO MAYOR!?!?!?!? QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DEL HERMANO MAYOR, AH!? NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS HERMANOS!!! LLEGAMOS ANTES!!! SIEMPRE HEMOS SIDO SUS HERMANOS!! SI ALGUIEN DEBIÓ SER SU HERMANO MAYOR ESE DEBÍ SER YO!!!!!"

Julián sencillamente se quitó las manos de los oídos.

"En primer lugar, hermano, si alguien fuese el mayor aquí, sería yo. Siempre soy mayor que tú y eso nunca va a cambiar."

Alfredo hizo un infantil puchero.

"Son solo dos meses de diferencia, tonto," se quejó. Julián se encogió de hombros.

"Sigo siendo el mayor," dijo. "Ahora, no puedo creer que te preocupe más el hecho de que tiene un hermano mayor que no somos ninguno de los dos, a que sea un santo de tu hijita consentida."

El rubio guardó silencio un momento.

"ES CIERTO!" exclamó. "Adivinaré, es Saori Kido, no?" Julián asintió. "No me extraña, todos siempre somos hijos de millonarios y gente poderosa, no entiendo como él que es tan orgulloso y digno pudo acabar como un ciervo de Atena."

Alfredo pudo notar como el rostro de su hermano mayor lentamente perdía su color mientras una sonrisita nerviosa le curvaba la boca.

"Ni yo, es curioso no crees?"

Por supuesto el rubio no estaba convencido.

"Que hiciste, hermano?" gruñó, sus ojos centelleando.

"No fue mi culpa!" se defendió Julián. "Me malinterpretaron!"

_Aún podía recordar, muy para su vergüenza, aquel fatídico día. Estaba tranquilamente descansando dentro del pequeño Julián Solo, cuando pudo divisar un lujoso crucero a la distancia. _

_"Vaya," suspiró a través de los labios del pequeño. "Ese no es mi hermano?" y ciertamente, jugando alegremente en cubierta estaba un niño de no más de dos años. Poseidón sonrió ampliamente, era un pequeñito adorable. _

_"Ja, ahora soy mayor," rió por lo bajo. "Aunque hubiese sido mejor que no fueses millonario, querido hermano, si estuvieses en la ruina sería yo quien te cuidase y protegiese, ojalá fuese así."_

_Dicho y hecho, una oscura nube de tormenta se posó sobre el crucero, las olas comenzaron a agitarse, sacudiendo el navío. Julián comenzó a chillar, moviendo los brazos. _

_"NO ERA A LO QUE ME REFERIA!!! DETENGANSE!!" _

_Pero era muy tarde, el lujoso crucero de la familia se hundió, y solo los dos niños flotando en uno de los restos sobrevivieron. Huérfanos, despojados de toda fortuna. _

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió," suspiró Julián. Alfredo se le quedó mirando con asombro.

"Eres...un verdadero idiota," murmuró el joven italiano.

"Como iba a saber yo que el océano me haría caso?"

Alfredo suspiró y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a Julián.

"Eres estúpido o te haces?" preguntó. "ES OBVIO QUE EL OCEANO TE HACE CASO, ERES TÚ!!"

-----

Ya en Grecia, Shun e Ikki caminaron juntos hacia el templo de virgo. Shun sabía de antemano que sería regañado por su maestro una vez más por haber perdido valioso tiempo de entrenamiento, e Ikki… tendría que arreglárselas con Aioria.

"Seguro que estás bien, Shun?" preguntó Ikki. El menor asintió.

"No puedo negar que me asusté mucho, Ikki," suspiró Shun apretando suavemente la mano de su hermano mayor. "Pero…" Guardó silencio un momento, con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza.

Ikki alzó una inquisitiva ceja.

"Te gustó?"

Shun negó rápidamente, su rostro volviéndose cada vez más rojo.

"Cla-claro que no!" exclamó apenado. Ikki sólo se limitó a reír.

"Me parece bien, tú mejor mantente lindo y virginal por siempre y yo no tendré que lastimar a nadie, hecho?"

Shun se quedó mirando a su hermano. Parecía que quisiese protestar, pero luego se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

"De acuerdo," dijo con una sonrisa. "Siempre y cuando tú te mantengas igual."

Ikki pareció pensarlo un segundo, tal vez dos, antes de volverse completamente rojo y tomar a su hermano por los hombros.

"No tiene nada que ver lo que yo haga, Shun, aquí el más puro del mundo eres tú," explicó el mayor con la más absoluta paciencia. Shun frunció el ceño.

"Ah, no! Eso sí que no!" exclamó. "En algún momento de mi vida quiero enamorarme y tener una familia y una casa, hermano. Y también quiero tener sobrinos a quienes mimar, así que si yo no puedo tener una pareja, tu tampoco!"

Ikki suspiró.

"Esto es sobre esos sueños raros tuyos otra vez?" preguntó con preocupación. Aioria ya había tenido que aceptar que a veces el santo de Andrómeda entraría a su templo de noche para dormir con su hermano mayor. Gracias a Atena que el santo de Leo era bastante comprensivo.

Shun bajó la vista.

"No sé de qué me hablas, hermano," murmuró. Ikki negó suavemente, apoyando su frente contra la de su hermanito menor.

"Sabes que me preocupo por ti, Shun," susurró. "Si estás teniendo pesadillas de nuevo, puedes decírmelo."

El santo de Andrómeda no respondió. Temía decirle a su hermano mayor que la verdad ya no tenía pesadillas de muerte y destrucción como cuando acababan de salir del Hades. Esta vez tenía sueños cálidos, de manos apasionadas recorriendo su piel y besos tan húmedos como amorosos marcando su cuerpo entero.

Tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirle a su hermano que soñaba con dos niños mucho más jóvenes que él que dominaban sus suspiros y sus besos y ente medio de toda esa pasión discutían uno con otro y suplicaban más atención de su parte que el otro.

Y Shun, en vez de sentirse repugnado por su pedófila imaginación, sentía gran orgullo de ser el centro del universo para ambos pequeños. El hecho de saberse el ser más importante para ellos lo llenaba de una calidez difícil del explicar.

Gracias a todos los dioses, sin embargo, sus dos pequeños amantes estaban creciendo en sueños, y desarrollaban cada uno una personalidad totalmente encantadora.

El más alto era muy calmado y maduro, y se preocupaba de las necesidades de sus acompañantes antes de las suyas propias. Sin embargo, era esa misma madurez la que hacía sentir a Shun algo lejano al muchacho, como si le fuese imposible alcanzarlo en su propia fría altivez.

El menor, por otro lado, era infantil e impaciente, quería todo, inmediatamente, sin quejas, sin problemas, sin segundos desperdiciados en pensar. A pesar de ser tan malcriado, el meno también sabía apreciar a sus compañeros (principalmente a Shun) y ocupaba cada aliento en recordarle a Shun que había sido elegido porque era el mejor de todos y que, como tal, tenía que sentir orgullo de su lugar. Que era por lejos el más hermoso y siempre sería el más querido.

Sólo había un problema con sus preciosos amantes de sueño.

Ambos esperaban que Shun escogiese a uno.

Y Shun sabía en su corazón que los amaba a ambos, aunque los amase de formas totalmente distintas, tan distintas como lo eran ellos, jamás sería capaz de escoger a uno por sobre otro.

Y eso, era el pensamiento que lo atormentaba en la noche.

Algún día, en sus sueños, sus pequeños amantes se harían hombres y lo forzarían a escoger, y al verlo tan indeciso e inseguro, se sentiría hastiados de su debilidad y lo dejarían atrás.

Estaba seguro.

"No es nada, Ikki," susurró Shun finalmente con una leve sonrisa, no de alegría, claro que no, una de sus practicadas sonrisas para tranquilizar a su hermano mayor. "El entrenamiento con el maestro Shaka es bastante duro, y me duele mucho la cabeza en la noche, como siempre tengo los ojos vendados."

Ikki frunció el ceño, no muy contento con semejante respuesta.

"No sé que pretende Shaka," gruñó para sí mismo. "Ustedes dos son tan diferentes como la noche y el día, no sé cómo alguien tan frío como él pretende enseñarte algo a ti."

"Oí eso, Fénix," suspiró Shaka, quién en ese preciso momento bajaba las escaleras de las doce casas para alcanzarlos. "Shun fue escogido por las estrellas para sucederme como Santo de Virgo. Cualquier diferencia de carácter que tengamos no debería ser un impedimento para que tu hermano aprenda los caminos del cosmos."

Ikki negó, ya cansado.

"Mientras no acabe como un autómata como tú?" susurró por lo bajo, apretando con cariño en hombro de su hermano. "Nos vemos Shun, mañana te llevo el desayuno."

Sin esperar una respuesta, Ikki comenzó a correr hacía la casa de Leo, de seguro Aioria estaría esperando por él como todooooodos los días que salía con Shun. Que ese sujeto no tenía vida?

Shun se quedó observando a su maestro, decir que no era intimidante, aun después de haber vivido casi un año juntos, sería mentir.

"Maestro…" murmuró respetuosamente Shun. "He regresado."

Shaka asintió.

"Me pregunto a qué se refirió tu hermano con _Autómata_. Es una palabra que nunca había escuchado antes, al menos no en el contexto de nuestra conversación." Shun prefirió cambiar el tema inmediatamente o tendría otro debate teológico con su serio maestro. Nunca podría entender la reticencia de Shaka a experimentar emociones humanas. Si bien no tenía que correr por todos lados como Afrodita Kanon, o pasear por el pueblo buscando a la próxima conquista como Milo, seguramente algo tan simple como comer alguna golosina o descansar en la hierba por el puro placer de hacerlo no lastimarían el orden interior de su maestro.

Sin embargo, Shaka nunca lo haría.

El camino hacia el Nirvana no había alejado demasiado de los deseos humanos, al punto que, Shun creía, nunca podría entenderlos de nuevo.

En cierta forma, sentía mucha pena por su maestro.

"Lamento la demora, maestro," dijo Shun finalmente con una respetuosa reverencia. "No volverá a ocurrir."

"Estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá, Shun," respondió Shaka caminando nuevamente hacia su templo. "Ahora ven, tenemos que entrenar para recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido, además, Atena dijo que irás a Portugal el próximo mes, también recuperaremos ese tiempo."

El joven santo de Andrómeda suspiró con pesadez.

"Sí, maestro."

Los desayunos con Ikki y su plan maligno para conseguirle pareja se veían demasiado lejanos.

**Continuará.**


End file.
